


The meeting with the Soul King

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Soul King - Freeform, UraIchi Week 2019, We Die Like Men, maybe crack, procastinating, what should I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: The Quincy war has started. All player on the board except Kurosaki Ichigo. Or is he?Maybe he is there, maybe he isn't.But one thing is sure the Soul King will be there.





	The meeting with the Soul King

Yhwach felt the victory in his hand. Just one motion his main enemy will be dead. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto will be dead in a minute. The revenge is sweet and best served cold.  
He will be killed with his own Bankai. With his own power. He has grown weak. No. Soul Society has grown weak, We just helping them to show that.  
He appeared behind Yamamoto and the shocked face. It was perfect.  
He raised his right arm, in this hand, there was the amulet. He will steal the other bankai and…

Suddenly another person appeared. He has long black hair, black coat.  
He had a bow in his hand and sword at his hip. He was tall and lean, he seemed strong. But…  
Who is it? 

-Yo! Are you sure, you want to kill him?  
-Kill him? Sure? Absolut. Who are you dear Child, who spoke when nobody asked?  
-It doesn’t matter. I just came here because I was asked.  
-Asked? - asked Yhwach when another man came before. But this time he stood behind him. Subordinate. Hm.  
-Your Majesty.  
-Ah. So you are the Quincy Yhwach? Thank you blondie, you helped me. - said the black-haired unnamed person. - Now I don’t need to seek him.  
-Seek me? Children. What do you want?  
-Ops, I didn’t say? I will kill you.  
-Truly?  
-Boy. Go away. It’s not your fight.  
-Sure, Soutaicho-dono? Because I was pleaded to save you. To kill him.  
-Genryusai, don’t send him away. After I killed him, I will destroy you and your laughable Soul Society. Haschwalth, make sure he doesn’t do anything.  
-Yes, Your Majesty. As you wish.  
-Child, why do you want to end me?  
-If you kill the Soul King the Three world will collapse. - said the “child”. But the pose he stood, he was already in fighting stance. Shoot. Reiatsu arrows.  
-A Quincy? - said Bach when he dodged the first arrows. - So they are alive? Interesting. I could have sworn, I killed them. They are not worthy for the name of Quincy.  
-They better like Onmyouji. But yes.  
-You said they and not we. So? You are not with them?  
-They helped me when I needed help. But you could say I’m Not your ordinary Quincy or Onmyoji.  
-No? So what and who are you?  
-Why should I tell you? - asked the Kid. Suddenly he banished his bow, throw away his cape and took a hold on his swords. Without his cape he seemed like a Shinigami just in the shihakusho was red also. His colors: red, black and white.  
-So you are a shinigami?  
-And if? - asked the Quincy - Shinigami. But he was already moving. As the lighting. 

He moved fast and his movements were very graceful and strong. It seemed he wanted to finish early.  
-Your Majesty. Time is up. - said suddenly Jugram Haschwalth.  
-You need to pardon me, Child. I need to go, but promise we will come back. We will destroy your weak shinigami’s. But your name? I want it.  
-You don’t know? I was and always be Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo. - Said the Child. With a predatory smile.  
-Kurosaki?!  
-Oh, the child from the dark side. I see. You know about your mother.  
-That you killed her because she no longer was pure Quincy? Yes, I know.  
-Pity. See you later at your death Child. - said the Mustache man and disappeared with the blondie.  
-Kurosaki?  
-Are you hurt?  
-No. I think I should thank you for your help.  
-No need. Jii.  
-Thank you. We failed you, but you helped us.  
-It was a pleasure. But I hope it was the last.  
-I’m also. The captains?  
-Alive. Byakuya hurt, but he will heal. Kyoraku-san has lost an eye. But I don’t know more. Do you need help to shunpo? To the Fourth?  
-No need. - said the captain and the other moment he wasn’t there. Kurosaki followed him. 

At the end of the day, Captain meeting

-I don’t know yet how many shinigami died today, but the captains and lieutenant are alive. Everybody has some minor or major injury. But they will heal.  
-Understood. Thank you Unohana-taicho. Kuroshitsuji-taichou?  
-We don’t understand yet how are they able to steal our bankai, but with Urahara-san we will work on that. - the head-captain just nodded.  
-Kurosaki-san, if I understand well you are a Quincy also? - asked Yamamoto.  
-Yes.  
-What?! Quincy? - yelled in disbelief Soi-fon.  
-Yes. I’m sure Urahara-san or my father can tell you more, but the point: my father is Kurosaki Isshin, you know him as Shiba Isshin, the Tenth captain. He was fighting an Aizen made hollow in the living world, he could have won, but Aizen injured him. My mother was a pure Quincy and she felt the hollow. She helped my father, but she was bitten by the hollow. It was deadly to her. She needed shinigami power to survive, so Isshin gave up his power to save Masaki. They have fallen in love and I was born and some years later my sisters. She died when I was nine years old, Grand Fisher attacked us. And that time was the Auswählen. - said Ichigo with a dark tone.  
-So you are…?  
-A perfect scientific subject? - asked hopefully Mayuri.  
-Nope. I refuse. You will be dead if you come closer to me. I’m Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow hybrid. Yes.  
-Kuroshitsuji-taichou. - said quietly Unohana -san.  
-He would be the perfect subject. But if he dies….  
-Majuri-san. Do you want to die? - asked sweetly Unohana-san.  
-Of course not.  
-Enough. Kurosaki- san, why did you come?  
-I was asked to save your sorry asses.  
-Ichigo! To save our sorry asses? The kid spoke. - said Shinji.  
-And if? I was asked and will do it because of Mustache-man.  
-That’s a great name Ichi-chan. But I have a question. Did Isshin finally tell you…  
-No. I didn’t even speak with him for a year. No. After I finished High School somebody sent me letters. Somebody wanted to meet with me and speak with me about my mother. About my power, about my heritage. Not like my friends, be human, shinigami, visards or Quincy. No, my friends have chosen to follow and idiotic, slightly abusive, secretive goat face. Who said I needed a clean break, who disregarded me. Maybe I lost my power to defend you, but I’m the same person. Or I was. All of my friends went mute when I was close, the others avoided me like I’m not even living.  
So when I received a letter inquiry about me and my heritage of course I followed.  
They helped me to get my power back, to be stronger, to learn. They asked me one thing and I accepted it. That’s all.  
Are you satisfied?  
-I would say sorry if that would be enough. But we fucked this up.  
-Kurosaki-san, you said your father is Isshin. You are a Shiba. Do you know your responsibility?  
-No? But Byakuya we need to finish this, then after we can speak about responsibility.  
-Yes, of course. I have no time to teach somebody who maybe won't use my teachings.  
-No need to be that sour. We are in War. We don't have time to teach or learn something that isn't important against Yhwach.  
-Kids! That's enough!  
You must not use bankai in a fight. Especially you Kurosaki.  
-Yeah, I heard that from somebody else. They said I am too calculable with my fighting styles. I will try, Jiji. But I can't promise. - said Ichigo, it was like an afterword because suddenly they could feel three different, but powerful reiatsu, who was approaching them.  
The Gotei 13 like one man turned to Yamamoto. Maybe knows them but it was Kyoraku who answered the unasked question.  
-They are allies, they are from the Zero Squad.  
-Allies? - asked our Hero.  
-Or something like that. They don’t want to kill us. That’s sure.  
-You are very encouraging. Did you know?  
-Of course. I learned from him.  
-Kisuke-chaaan. You are so mean.  
-Dismissed! Go to the meeting point. And no dying! - ordered the head captain and with that everybody started to go to the Soukyuu Hill.  
Sans Urahara and Ichigo. They awkwardly stood in front of the other and waited.  
Patiently.  
Then they both started to speak at the same time.  
-Kurosaki-San…  
-Kisuke…  
-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed Isshin words. I just thought he knows you as his son.  
-Kisuke, I think you know me better than Goat Face. You were my boyfriends, he is just my absent, borderline abusive father.  
-When I realized that and Yoruichi and Tessai nagged me nearly death you weren't there. I was miserable.  
-Hm.  
-I was trying to give back your power, to find some solution for that problem, but by the time I had some success, you were missing.  
-I couldn't stay somewhere where I was not needed. Where I was an eyesore.  
So I went to Seimei place and…  
-Semei? Like Abe no Semei?  
-Yes. He is an idiot.  
-Even us, the shinigami's heard about him, he is a legend. But. He is a Quincy?  
-Not really. They are the onmyoji, the quinces are just a side branch? They went to different roads very early.  
-So…  
-We can speak about that later, I hope we will have enough time for that. Slowly we should follow the others.  
But before. Kisuke I am still angry at you a little but would you like to start over? - asked Ichigo.  
But Urahara-san didn't answer with words, he punched Ichigo on the mouth with his mouth.  
He held him dearly like something breakable like he will be missing any time now.  
-Of course, my dear strawberry. - said Urahara when they separated. They were out of breath but they were enjoying.  
If you want to know the truths, they needed it for a long time.  
They were together again, but they didn't have time to be happy. Ichi and Kisuke were needed in the hill. The Zero Spuak, excuse me Zero Squad wanted to meet Seireitei powerhouse, but also they wanted to meet the exiled people. 

So the pair followed their leader with fast shunpo.  
On the hill stood three unknown people in front of the captains.  
Soi-fon was the first who spoked -  
Who are you? What is the meaning of this unplanned meeting? - she was as rude she could be. It was her natural state. The tall one who seemed the leader with a dark face asked - Do you know who am I, girl?  
-No, should I? You seem like a punk. - said the captain.  
The said person almost said something but our Hero was faster.  
-Soi-fon. Shut up. He is Tenjiro Kirinji, the Lighting Fast Tenjiro. He is maybe faster than Yoruichi. I don't think you want to antagonize him further.  
-Kurosaki! But they….  
-if you want to say that they are late…  
I would say Soul Society, Seireitei is your responsibility. The Zero Squad Task is to protect the Soul King, the Soul Palace.  
-And the Soul King's family. But yeah.  
-Kurosaki! How do you know that? We didn't even speak about.  
-Kurosaki? Where? - asked the monk-like shinigami. But as he said, he already saw Ichigo. - Heika! You are here.  
-Heika?! What is he speaking about Ichigo?  
-Idiot. I wanted that to be a secret until we end Ywach.  
-But Kurosaki-sama. I can’t do that. You are the Soul King. You need to be in the Palace and wait for us.  
-I can fight against him. Maybe if I fight there will only a few injured or dead shinigami. You will not change my mind Ichibei Hyosube.  
-How?  
-I beg your pardon?  
-How can you be the Soul King? You are young, weak and not shinigami.  
-Weak? Are you blind, mute, deaf? Or an Idiot?  
-All of it. - said Kisuke. - Soi-fon is an idiot. But I’m also interested in that answer. How?  
-I’m a hybrid thanks to Aizen, but also a Shiba. As a Shiba my responsibility to defend the King but also I’m a Kurosaki a descendant line. With my hybrid status and mixed blood… - but his explanation was interrupted by a hysterical laugh. Somebody was laughing his ass off.  
At first nothing. But suddenly Aizen came before. His face was tearful.  
-I want to hate you Kurosaki. Really.  
You are unpredictable, what I want to myself you easily get it. I wanted the throne for myself because I can’t follow a something. I had planned everything out, but then you came. You are my greatest success, but also my downfall.  
But you are Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo and not a something. I will follow you, I will serve you.  
-And If you see an opportunity you will leap.  
-Of course, If I can I will. You know me.

The war quickly ended. They were almost none casualties, thanks to Ichigo. Excuse me, thanks to the Soul King.  
It was the last time to see the King, his lover, and Aizen. The last.  
Or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> thank you for reading...  
> I'm so disappointed with myself, I could do with fever procrastinating.  
> I hope you enjoyed( at least some part of it.)


End file.
